This invention relates, generally, to sports and fitness training systems and, more particularly, to interactive training systems for martial arts enthusiasts.
Various devices have been designed which facilitate athletic training. A number of systems have been configured especially for receiving physical blows from a user. Certain devices have attempted to produce physical interaction between the user and the devices with some degree of animation.
In martial arts training, for example, a user may often seek to obtain a simulated sparring partner when an actual partner is not available, or when a partner with a sufficient level of skill for that user is not available. Namely, in order to improve the user""s skills, the user may typically seek to train with an opponent of generally equal or greater skill than the user.
Some systems have been developed which offer some movement with a certain degree of independence from the user. However, it remains desirable to improve the realism of interaction between the training device and the user. For instance, it would be desirable to provide an improved feel and force interplay between the device and the user, for activities such as receiving punches, blocking strikes, and delivering blows. In addition, it remains desirable to improve configurability and adjustability of the training device.
Thus, a need exists for a physical interaction device in which physical movement of the device resembles likely or possible acts by a potential opponent. A need also exists for the device to aid and/or develop timing and/or reaction skills. In addition, a need exists for the device to train and/or improve hand and eye coordination. Another need exists for the device to promote general physical condition of a user, such as by providing a cardiovascular workout. A further need exists for the device to be formed with physical characteristics which upon impact or engagement with the user provide a feel resembling hand-to-hand combat. Yet another need exists for such a training device allowing user practice of blocking techniques or footwork, such as for the martial arts. A still further need exists for such a training device which may be adjusted for various physical attributes of the user or desired type of training. Another need exists for specific programmability of the training device.
Pursuant to the present invention, shortcomings of the existing art are overcome and additional advantages are provided through the provision of a martial arts physical interaction device.
In one aspect of the invention, a physical interaction device includes an arm and a controller. The arm is movably connected with a support. The arm includes an elongate flexible portion sized to physically interact with a limb portion of a user of the device. The controller is linkable with the arm. The controller is configured to selectively cause a longitudinal movement of the flexible portion. The movement serves to extend the flexible portion from the support and contact the flexible portion with the user to physically imitate a human strike toward the user.
In a combination with the support, the support can be vertically, horizontally, and/or obliquely adjustably connected with a base. The support can be movably connected with the base by a pitch adjuster coupled with the controller which can allow the controller to adjust the angle of the support, and thus the arm, relative to a user.
The flexible portion can be formed to allow the user to employ the limb portion to execute a block and/or deflection of the movement of the flexible portion of the arm. The controller can be linked with the arm. The controller can allow random selection and/or user preselection of frequency, timing, direction, duration, speed, force, and/or sequencing of a plurality of movements of the flexible portion of the arm. The preselection can be done by the insertion of preprogrammed media into the controller or by user programming of the controller.
In a combination with the support, the support can be connected with a base. A cushion can be connected with the base. The cushion can be formed to receive a physical strike from the user.
The cushion can be vertically and/or horizontally adjustably connected with the base. The cushion can include a region sized comparably to a body. A location of the arm relative to the region of the cushion can serve to imitate a relation between a human arm and a torso corresponding to the human arm. A part of the arm and/or the cushion can be formed to resemble a human physique portion.
An electrical, hydraulic, pneumatic, and/or mechanical link can allow the controller to be linked with the arm.
The arm can comprise a first arm, and the support can comprise a first support. The elongate flexible portion of the first arm can comprise a first flexible portion. The longitudinal movement can comprise a first movement. A second arm can be movably connected with a second support, and can include a second flexible portion sized to physically interact with the user. The controller can be linked with the second arm, and can be configured to selectively cause a second movement of the second flexible portion of the second arm. The second movement can serve to extend the second flexible portion of the second arm from the second support and contact the second flexible portion of the second arm with the user.
A location of the first arm relative to the second arm can serve to imitate a relation between a pair of human arms. A third arm can be movably connected with a third support. The third arm can include a third flexible portion sized to physically interact with the user. The controller can be linked with the third arm. The controller can be configured to selectively cause a third movement of the third flexible portion of the third arm. A relation between the first movement of the first flexible portion of the first arm and the third movement of the third flexible portion of the third arm can serve to imitate strikes emanating from one side of a human. The strikes can be directed toward the user. The second movement of the second flexible portion of the second arm can serve to imitate a strike emanating from another side of the human.
In another aspect of the invention, a physical interaction device includes a first arm, a second arm, and a controller. The first arm is movably connected with a first support. The first arm includes a first flexible portion sized to physically interact with a first limb portion of a user of the device. The second arm is movably connected with a second support. The second arm includes a second flexible portion sized to physically interact with the first limb portion of the user and/or a second limb portion of the user. The controller is linkable with the first arm and the second arm. The controller is configured to selectively cause a first movement of the first flexible portion of the first arm. The controller is configured to selectively cause a second movement of the second flexible portion of the second arm. The first movement of the first flexible portion of the first arm serves to contact the first flexible portion of the first arm with the user to physically imitate a first human strike toward the user. The second movement of the second flexible portion of the second arm serves to contact the second flexible portion of the second arm with the user to physically imitate a second human strike toward the user.
The first support can be connected with a base. The second support can be connected with the base. A cushion can be connected with the base. The cushion can be located between the first support and the second support.
The invention further contemplates a physical interaction method. An elongate flexible portion of an arm is located apart from a user. The arm is movably connected with a support. The flexible portion of the arm is sized to physically interact with a limb portion of the user. The flexible portion of the arm is extended longitudinally from the support to contact the user and physically imitate a human strike toward the user.
The flexible portion of the arm can be retracted from the user to physically imitate a human recoil from the user.
The elongate flexible portion can comprise a first flexible portion. A second flexible portion of a second arm can be extended from a second support to contact the user and physically imitate a second strike toward the user.
A relation between the extending of the first flexible portion of the first arm and the extending of the second flexible portion of the second arm can serve to imitate a relation between strikes emanating from a pair of human arms.
A plurality of movements of the flexible portion of the arm can be executed as directed by a random selection and/or a preselection of frequency, timing, direction, duration, speed, force, and/or sequencing of the plurality of movements of the flexible portion of the arm.
Thus, the present invention advantageously provides physically realistic interaction between a user and an arm formed to simulate a human opponent. Furthermore, the invention allows random selection and/or preselection of movements of the arm (e.g., to allow specific or challenging training for the user). Also, the invention provides enhanced realism of interaction between the user and multiple strikes from a simulated opponent, such as by providing strikes resembling blows from opposite arms of an opponent. In addition, a cushion may absorb blows from the user, and advantageously be positioned to resemble a torso, the tops of the legs and/or a head of a human opponent, and may advantageously be coordinated with location or movement of an arm. Furthermore, movement of the arm and/or location of the arm and/or cushion may be adjusted to suit the user. Moreover, a plurality of movements of one or more arms may be random and/or preselected for particular training of the user (e.g., with a desired mix or difficulty of strikes, blocks, and/or blows).